Enchanteresse Plume Chiffon
by JustJetteJuliette
Summary: The story of Babette, her life, her lust, and the heart-wrenching story about her first and only failed mission as an enchantress.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Enchanteresse Plume Chiffon. Kudos to whoever can tell me what this means. Alright, short chapter, it rolls like that. I'm posting another one tomorrow, I got it written in math class, so we're good. I just need to type it up.**

I can't complain. This is my fault. I'll be stuck a feather duster for the rest of my life. I'm a prisoner. Of, course, Lumiere is much a prisoner as me, but he had no input in this.

Ah, Lumiere The love of my life. He, my Romeo, and I, his Juliet. One might find our love strange, since we cheat on each other so often, but people just don't understand. Coggsworth, especially, could not understand. Our bond is just too strong to be broken this easily. I can't tell you why we cheat so much. It's hard to explain. We work it out. And what right does Coggsworth have to go mouthing off his opinion all the time anyway?

Coggsworth. Lumiere's best friend. That clock is so stiff, he allows nothing past him. Not the tiniest break in code, the smallest infraction. Nothing. He has an over-controlling desire to control every detail of every situation. It makes me furious. He needs to know everything that's happening in Lumiere's and my relationship. As if it were his business!

But I guess I owe him something. It is, after all, my fault he's morphing into a clock. It's also my fault that my beloved in destined for a life as a waxy candelabra who burns me half the time. My fault he's a prisoner. My fault they're both prisoners. And it's also my fault what I'm turning into as well. I can't complain, seeing how this is my doing. I can't complain.

This must seem very confusing. Let me start from the beginning.

My name is Babette.

I am slowly turning into a feather duster, along with my other companions at this enchanted castle.

And I'm the one who put this enchantment over us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Happy Late Thanksgiving! Yeah, I said I would have this on Wednesday...no such luck. And I was at relatives for the holiday, and they don't have Internet.**

**Okay, now I have a longer chapter, so I don't feel as guilty giving the back story to this, because it truly is a strange concept.**

**So...my school put this play on, and I was SO excited, I wanted the part of Babette very badly, but you know, day of auditions, I woke up with a major cold, my mom tried to make me stay home, (Which is nothing short of a miracle) but I wanted to try out, so I spent the day sucking on cough drops. Then, auditions came, I croaked. So yeah, I've kinda been obsessed with Babette.**

**So I went to see the play, and the same girl who got the part of Babette was also the Enchantress in the beginning. They obviously just didn't have an extra standing around, (Uh, I would have done it!) and the ensemble was getting ready for 'Belle' so there obviously wasn't any implications. But my brain went off with this, and we get this out of the deal.**

**Alright, thank you for sitting through that long and painful story. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

I said I would tell the story at the beginning. So I will.

I was born of a one night stand between a great enchanter and a servant in the household he was lodging at. My birth father was kept a secret from my mother's husband. But this is not important to the story I'm telling.

During my sixteenth year, I heard rumors of the beastly Prince Adam, who was cruel and rude to everyone. Using my magic, I transformed myself into a haggard old woman and went to the castle, offering a rose in return for shelter. He turned me away. I warned him, once, that an outwards appearance was nothing, thinking of his glorious appearance but hideous heart. Yet, he told me to leave.

What choice did I have? I gave him his chance, two, to be exact. I had to do _something. _

I transformed myself from gray old woman to beautiful maiden, with long, golden curls and a delicate white dress. Seeing my splendor, the Prince begged for forgiveness. But I couldn't forgive him now. I needed to punish him. I was my job.

I placed a spell over the castle, a spell that would turn everyone inside into an object, any object at all. I turned the castle's grand exterior to a dark and dank one, the magnificent towers and turrets now took on a haunted, frightening appearance.

I turned the prince into a beast. His handsome face morphed into one of a hideous animal, his body into a twisted, monstrous form of it's once appealing physic.

I only left his eyes unchanging. It was a sign there was some good in him. I knew he had some, even if he had not shown me. And I gave him one last chance: I gave him the rose. The rose would bloom until his twenty-first year; if he managed to find love before the last petal on the rose fell, he, his servants, and his castle would return to their previous state. But if the rose wilted and died before he found love, he would remain a beast forever.

As I ran away from the castle, I thought about my first mission as an enchantress. I congratulated myself on teaching the Prince a lesson. I was on the road to becoming a great enchanter, like my father.

But I still doubted my plan. Yes, I had succeeded in punishing the Prince, but what about the servants who lived at the castle? They would be reduced to mere household objects. All because of me and my quick thinking. With a sigh, I decided to return to the castle.

I couldn't very well take back my curse, I still needed to show Prince Adam the error of his ways. But I couldn't just break the enchantment over the servants. But I had to do something. I couldn't let these poor souls be punished for something that was not their doing.

I knew what I had to do. This was so predictable, my first mission as an enchantress, screwed up.

Using my magic for the last time in a long while, I turned my golden curls to short, ashy black waves. I shrunk myself a good two feet, from stators seven to rinky-dink five. My tall, curvaceous body became shorter, skimpier, until I was unrecognizable as the fair maiden who dealt a horrible spell over the castle.

It was in this cursed castle, cursed my by own hand, that I imprisoned myself. I joined the vast ranks of maids who were destined for lives as feather-dusters and took the name Babette, as my father wanted me to be called.

* * *

Here, as a prisoner in this castle, I met my first love. Lumiere, I met one night less than a week after my spell was first laid.

I was walking in what was once a garden, but was destroyed by my witchcraft. It was pouring rain out. I walked along the destroyed flower beds when suddenly, lightning struck the tower closest to me. Part of the roof crumbled away, landing on an overhead balcony. The balcony itself started to collapse from the weight. I was almost directly underneath.

_This is it. This is your punishment. _A voice inside spoke to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.

Instead, two strong hands enveloped my waist and pushed me out of the way. I landed on my back onto the soaked stone floor, a flaming hot body on top of me.

I opened my eyes. What looked down on me were two of the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. I managed to tear myself away from those eyes long enough to scan the rest of the face. He had been cursed only a few days before, but I could already see the spell playing on his features.

He jumped up and offered me his hand.

"Well, that could have been messy." He spoke in a very pronounced French accent. "I'm Lumiere, by the way, a maitre'd. And you might be..."

"Babette." I said, imitating his accent. "My name is Babette."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Babette." He bent down and kissed my hand. "Welcome to our humble home."

* * *

It was easy to fall in love with Lumiere. We met everyday and talked for several hours, exchanging our life stories. Of course, I left out the part about me enchanting the castle, but I didn't want to tell that particular story anyway.

I learned Lumiere was nineteen, three years my senior. He'd lived with his father until he was fourteen, when he father suspected him of being homosexual and kicked him out. After that, Lumiere came here and had been happy ever since. His father was probably looking for him, but Lumiere didn't care.

I loved Lumiere. I lost my virginity to him less than a month later. We certainly didn't expect it, we got together for a romantic night of champagne by candlelight. Then, one thing led to another, and all of a sudden, I found myself in bed, Lumiere besides me. It was a very nice night.

Unfortunately, Lumiere's best friend was Cogsworth. Cogsworth was obsessed with the rules, followed everyone of them to perfection. Needless to say, he was not amused with our sexcapades. But, you know, I didn't really care what he had to say.

After a while, I noticed several things about the others in the castle. A good friend of ours, Mrs. Potts, was taking on a much larger and rounder form, and her son was changing as well. Cogsworth was definitely filling out, and he was becoming snippier and snippier with each passing day. My own Lumiere was becoming much skinner, his joints more stiff and restrained. (Which was not fun for me, I can tell you that.) Looking in a mirror one day, I could plainly see what the curse had done to me. My upper body had become as slim as Lumiere, my hips jutting out and unnatural lengths.

The transformation took place slowly, but no one but Cogsworth denied it was happening. Prince Adam had been changed instantly, if anyone needed proof. Some changed faster than the others, some were in their unique form within the year, others were transforming extremely slowly. Still, it was not long before I found pink feathers adorning my body. One day Cogsworth woke up and found his chest had become a glass-enclosed pendulum, and Lumiere started growing wax in the place of human flesh.

Still, these were the best years of my after ten years, after the rose had begun to wilt and slowly shed petals, no one dared give up hope. But I had. I knew no woman could ever learn to love this man, this beast, Prince Adam. I had single-handedly condemned my best friend, my lover, and myself to a life of being nothing but objects.

After all, who would ever love a beast?

* * *

**Yay. I did that all whilst pretending to write my Odyssey paper. Don't know how I'm gonna get that done, though. **

**So if you hadn't noticed, I was experimenting with adjectives here. PLEASE tell me how I did with that. The thesarus was my buddy during that.**

**Oh, and no one has guessed what thy title is in English! The first word is incredibly easy people.**

**Alright, please click that review button.**


End file.
